What Wizards Want
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Remus als Lehrer in Cambridge? Eine absolut heiße Kollegin? Leute, hier gehts ab! ACHTUNG: EROTIK! M RATING!
1. Obstkörbe, Chemiebaukästen, Gewitter

**Discalaimer:** Leider gehört Remus nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Macbeth gehört mir auch nicht und die Schule in Cambridge ebenfalls nicht. Mir gehören lediglich Robyn, Bob und Direktor Coventry.

_Wir befinden uns im Juli nach "Der Gefangene von Azkaban". Remus hat an einem Muggel-College in Cambridge eine neue Stelle gefunden. _

_In weiteren Rollen: eine absolut heiße Kollegin, ein schleimiger Chemielehrer, ein Obstkorb und ein Gewitter. _

**_Here we go!_**

* * *

Obstkörbe, Chemiebaukästen und Gewitter

„Ja, Sir. Natürlich ... Bitte? ... Ja, selbstverständlich werde ich zu der Versammlung kommen ... Nein, ich habe mich nur gewundert ... Ja, danke Sir ... Bis dann."

Mit einem Seufzen legte Robyn Turner die Sprechmuschel auf die Telefongabel. Es war doch erst zwei Wochen her, dass die Sommerferien begonnen haben. Das waren jetzt ihre vierten Sommerferien als Lehrerin am Cambridge Regional College und nie, wirklich noch nie, hatte der Direktor die erste Lehrerversammlung für das neue Schuljahr vor der vierten Ferienwoche angesetzt. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte das auch noch gestimmt.

„Gut, dann gibt es die erste Versammlung der neuen Jahres eben am 15. Juli anstatt am 1. August." Dachte Robyn. "Ich bin ja nur gespannt, um was es geht. Die neuen Stundenpläne können es ja kaum sein. Es sei denn, er hat sich beeilt." So sehr sie ihren „Boss" auch mochte, so seltsam war er manchmal.

Bevor Robyn sich allerdings umzog, sie trug nur Jeansshorts und ein Top, beschloss sie einen Obstkorb für die Kollegen zusammenzustellen. Diese würden sich über die Erfrischung sicherlich freuen, wenn sie schon bei 30° im viel zu engen Lehrerzimmer sitzen mussten.

Gerade als sie ihren Obstkorb aus dem Auto wuchtete, fuhr ihr allseits geliebter Kollege Bob Myers vor. Er war einer der hiesigen Chemielehrer und war gegenüber allen nicht-naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern abgeneigt. So auch gegenüber Robyns. Sie unterrichtete Geographie, Geschichte und Literatur. Robyn seufzte innerlich. Auf eine Konfrontation mit IHM hatte sie jetzt wirklich keine Lust. Dazu kam noch, dass Bob, obwohl er ihre Fächer in der Luft zerriß, der Frau, die sie unterrichtete, sehr zugetan war.

Robyn verfluchte sich noch innerlich über ihr „Glück", als auch schon Bobs Stimme über den Parkplatz schallte.

„Hey, Turner. Hast du Lust heute Abend mit mir auszugehen?" Er kam näher. „Mensch, du siehst heute ja mal wieder bezaubernd aus." Bob ließ seinen Blick über Robyns Körper wandern. Robyn trug ihren Lieblingsrock. Er war knielang, ausgestellt und schlammbraun mit apricot-weißen Applikationen. Dazu trug sie ein weißes Oberteil und eine Jeansjacke.

„Mr Myers. Ich werde weder mit ihnen ausgehen, noch werde ich es tolerieren, dass sie mich weiterhin mit ihren Blicken ausziehen."

Robyn wandte sich hocherhobenen Hauptes ab und stolzierte, ihren Korb vor ihr, in Richtung Hauptportal davon.

Doch Bob ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Er folgte Robyn ins Schulgebäude und redete weiter auf sie ein. Robyn tat so, als ob sie ihn nicht wahrnahm, wurde aber immer genervter von seinem arroganten und kindischen Verhalten. Himmel, es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich auf den Boden warf und sich darauf herumwälzte, wie es diese schrecklichen Kinder im Supermarkt manchmal taten, wenn sie nicht bekamen, was sie wollten.

Gerade als sie das Lehrerzimmer erreichten riss Robyn der Geduldsfaden. Ungeachtet des Mannes, der am Fenster stand, schrie sie los, den ganzen Frust, den sie über Bob Myers empfand loslassend.

„Bob, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass ICH NICHT AN DIR INTERESSIERT BIN! WAS IST AN EINEM NEIN NICHT ZU VERSTEHEN? ODER BIST DU NICHT IN DER LAGE ZU BUCHSTABIEREN? N. E. I. N. NEIN! ICH WILL NICHT MIT DIR AUSGEHEN! WENN DIR LANGWEILIG IST, SPIEL DOCH MIT DEINEM CHEMIEBAUKASTEN DU WIEDERLICHER SCHLEIMBATZEN!"

Robyn wusste nicht mehr, wie sie es geschafft hatte, trotz des schweren Korbes in den Händen Bob Myers die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen, aber sie hatte es geschaft. Sie stieß kurz die Luft aus, straffte ihrer Schultern und ging zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo sie die den Obstkorb abstellte.

Als sie aufblickte zuckte sie erschreckt zusammen. Der Mann am Fenster hatte sich bei ihrem Ausbruch umgedreht und lächelte sie nun an. Was sie nicht wusste, dass er auch deswegen lächelte, weil er ihr „spiel doch mit deinem Chemiebaukasten" selbst vor wenigen Wochen aus dem Mund eines Freundes gegenüber eines, na ja Feindes wäre übertrieben, gehört hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie, falls ich sie erschreckt haben sollte, Miss ...?"

Robyn richtete sich auf und reichte dem Fremden die Hand.

„Turner. Robyn Turner. Und sie sind?"

„Remus Lupin. Der neue Lehrer für Literatur und Biologie. Freut mich sie kennenzulernen, Miss Turner."

Robyn schüttelte ihrem neuen Kollegen die Hand und lächelte ihn an. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass er nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Er war vielleicht 33 oder 34 Jahre alt, recht groß und in seinem Haar waren schon ein paar zu viel graue Haare zu sehen. Obwohl er recht mager wirkte, schien eine Kraft in ihm versteckt zu sein, die ihn agil wirken ließ. Oh, sein Händedruck war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Seine Hand war warm und etwas rau. Wie sich seine Hände wohl auf ihrer Haut anfühlen ...

„Nein, Schluss mit diesen Gedanken." Schalt sich Robyn. „Das ist dein neuer Kollege. Du kennst ihn doch nicht mal und da denkst du schon an das eine. Oh Mädchen, du hattest eindeutig seit längerer Zeit keinen Sex."

Sie räusperte sich ob ihren Gedanken und erwiderte, dass es sie auch freue, ihn kennenzulernen und dass man sich ja mal über Literatur (Ja, klar „Literatur") austauschen könne, da sie das, neben Geographie und Geschichte, auch unterrichte.

Remus hatte indess' mit ähnlichen Gedanken zu kämpfen. Für ihn sah sie einfach wunderschön aus mit ihrem Rock, dem Top und der süßen Jeansjacke. Mit ihren Rehaugen (dass diese grau waren, war für ihn gerade nebensächlich) der roten, kinnlangen Lockenmähne und ihren, wie er schätzte, 1,60 weckte sie eindeutig seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Und noch viel mehr.

Er holte tief Luft und wollte ihr gerade entgegnen, dass er sich gerne mal mit ihr über Literatur unterhalten würde, als sich die Tür öffnete und anscheinend alle restlichen Mitglieder der Kollegiums auf einmal das Lehrerzimmer betraten. In vorderster Front lief Mr Coventry, der Direktor.

„Ah, Miss Turner. Wie ich sehe, haben sie unseren neuen Kollegen schon kennengelernt. Wie schön. Haben sie diesen Obstkorb mitgebracht? Wie aufmerksam von ihnen."

Wie immer redete er ohne Punkt und Komma und Robyn war froh, dass er, nachdem er alle Kollegen begrüßt hatte, dass Wort an Remus („Mr Lupin!" meldete sich Robyns Hirn.) abgab.

Dieser räusperte sich und sprach dann mit einem angenehmen Bariton.

„Guten Tag die Herrschaften. Wie sie gehört haben ist mein Name Remus John Lupin und ich werde ab September hier Literatur und Biologie unterrichten. Bis vor kurzen habe ich an einem Internat in Schottland unterrichtet, das ich auf eigenen Wunsch wegen Differenzen mit einem Kollegen verlassen habe. Glauben sie mir, das war keine leichte Entscheidung. Aber ich freue mich, hier einen neuen Wirkungskreis gefunden zu haben."

Robyn hing dermaßen an seinen wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen, dass die aufschrak, als sich Bob Myers zu Wort meldete. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er auch noch anwesend war.

„Dieses Klappergestell soll hier unterrichten? Und auch noch Biologie? Ich bitte sie? Er sieht so aus, als ob ihn jederzeit einer der Erstklässler umwerfen könnte." Dabei lächelte er spöttisch.

Robyn, der die schleimige Stimme ihres Kollegen langsam zuwieder wurde, stand auf und reichte Remus Lupin erneut die Hand.

„Mr Lupin, ich heiße sie am Cambridge Regional College herzlich Willkommen."

Das brachte auch die anderen Lehrer dazu, den neuen willkommen zu heißen.

Während Remus vom Kollegium in Beschlag genommen wurde, sah er immer wieder zu der hübschen Robyn Turner hinüber, die sich gerade angeregt mit einer anderen Lehrerin unterhielt, deren Namen er vergessen hatte, und dabei immer wieder herzhaft lachte. Dieses Lachen erwärmte ihm das Herz. Er muss einen Moment zu lange zu ihr geblickt haben, denn plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine Hand etwas zu fest gedrückt wurde und sah deswegen wieder geradeaus. Ihm gegenüber stand Bob Myers, der ihn feindselig anblickte.

„Um des lieben Direktor willens heiße ich sie willkommen, Lupin. Aber lassen sie sich eins sagen: Robyn Turner gehört mir."

Bevor Remus etwas entgegnen konnte, war Myers wieder davongestapft.

Wenige Augenblicke später klatschte der Direktor in die Hände und löste die Versammlung mit einem Hinweiß auf die „echte" erste Versammlung am 1. August auf.

Zwei Tage später, Robyn hatte kaum ein Auge zugetan, weil sie sich dauernd vorstellte, was dieser Mr Lupin wohl bei ihr mit seinen wunderbaren Händen anstellen würde, ging Robyn im örtlichen Supermarkt einkaufen.

Etwas müde und gedankenverloren stolperte sie durch die Gänge, ihre Einkäufe auf den Armen und wie es das Schicksal an einem solchen Tag will, rempelte sie prompt jemanden an und ihre Armladung verstreute sich auf dem Boden des Supermarktes.

„Oh mein Gott, entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst." So stammelnd kroch sie auf den Boden hin und her und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Erst als ihr gegenüber sprach, blickte sie auf. Diese Stimme würde sie unter tausenden erkennen. Diese Stimme raubte ihr seit zwei Nächten den Schlaf.

„Miss Turner, bei Mer- , bei Gott. Sie müssen sich doch nicht entschuldigen. Ich war selbst in Gedanken."

Über die Gedanken in denen er war, musste Remus allerdings grinsen. Sie drehten sich um eben jene Frau, die neben ihm auf den Boden ihre Einkäufe zusammenlas. Er musste zugeben, heute sah sie noch bezaubernder aus, als neulich in der Schule, falls das überhaupt bei einer Frau wie ihr ging.

Sie trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Top mit schwarzen Mustern, dazu weiße Sneaker und ihre Jeansjacke. Ihr Haar war etwas wirrer als vorgestern und er sah, dass darin eine Sonnenbrille steckte.

Remus half Robyn ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, schnappte sich seinen Korb und ging mit ihr in Richtung Kasse. Als sie gezahlt hatten und gerade das Gebäude verlassen hatten, fing es an zu regnen.

„Oh, nein! Das hat mir zu meinem Glück heute noch gefehlt."

Robyn konnte es nicht fassen. Als sie den Supermarkt betreten hatte, war noch keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen und jetzt sah es fast danach aus, als würde jeden Moment ein Gewitter ausbrechen. Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, blitze es auch schon. Der fast simultane Donner brachte sie dazu fast senkrecht nach oben zu hüpfen.

Oh, wie sie Gewitter hasste.

Remus schien das zu bemerken. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach.

„Wenn sie wollen, können sie mit zu mir kommen, bis das Gewitter nachgelassen hat, Miss Turner. Ich wohne gleich da drüben."

Er zeigte auf ein Sechs-Parteien-Haus. Obwohl Robyn auch nicht weit weg wohnte, um genau zu sein gerade mal eine Straße weiter, willigte sie ein.

„Das liegt nur daran, weil du Feigling Angst vor Gewittern hast, nichts weiter." Redete Robyn sich ein.

In Lupins Wohnung angekommen bekam Robyn erst mal ein Handtuch angeboten, mit dem sie sich kurz durch die Haare wuschelte. Bei ihrem Lockenkopf konnte man sowieso nicht viel mehr machen. Sie stellte ihre Einkaufstüte auf dem Küchentisch ab und wollte sich gerade auf einen der Küchenstühle setzen, als Lupin in die Küche kam. Er hatte sich ebenfalls die Haare getrocknet und ein neues Hemd angezogen, da das andere komplett durchweicht war. Da er gerade dabei war, es zuzuknöpfen, konnte Robyn einen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper werfen, der zugegebenermaßen drahtig war. Das erstaunte sie, da er ja recht mager wirkte.

Remus bemerkte ihren Blick und grinste in sich hinein. Er räusperte sich, was Robyn von ihren Blicken abhielt.

„Miss Turner, wenn sie wollen, können sie ihre Jacke auch ausziehen, dann kann ich sie zum Trocknen aufhängen."

Robyn tat wie ihr geheißen. Für diesen Mann würde sie sogar alles ausziehen.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie Lupin (Sie sprach jetzt immer von ihm als Lupin) etwas aus dem Bad rufen hörte.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr Lupin, ich habe sie gerade nicht verstanden." Ja, das war gut gerettet.

„Ich sagte, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer gehen können. Ich komme gleich nach und bringe Tee mit. Der wird sie aufwärmen."

Also ging Robyn ins Wohnzimmer. Dabei besah sie die Wohnung. Wenn man hereinkam, stand man in einem kleinen Flur, links davon ging es in die Küche, danach kam das Bad. Rechts vom Eingang befand sich eine weitere Tür, wahrscheinlich das Schlafzimmer, dann kam die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Wenn man geradeaus weiterging, befand man sich im Arbeitszimmer. Klein, aber gemütlich.

Während Remus Tee kochte nahm sich Robyn eines der herumliegenden Bücher. Shakespeares Macbeth. Oh, wie sie dieses Drama liebte. Und wie das Buch von Rem-, LUPIN, aussah, war es auch oft in Gebrauch.

Draußen flaute das Gewitter langsam ab und Robyn betete fast, dass es wieder umdrehte, so dass sie noch länger bleiben konnte.

„When shall we three meet again?

In thunder, lightning or rain?

When the hurlyburly's done,

When the battle's lost an won.

That will be ere to set of sun.

Where the place?

Upon the heath.

There to meet with Macbeth.

I come, Greymalkin!

Paddock calls.

Anon!

Fair is foul, and foul is fair.

Hover trough the fog and filthy air."

Robyn war begeistert. Er rezitierte den Einstieg aus Macbeth ohne Fehler.

Remus reichte ihr eine Tasse herrlichen schwarzen Tees, mit etwas Zitrone verfeinert und setzte sich neben sie.

Die beiden unterhielten sich, während sie ab und zu von ihrem Tee nippten und jeder unabhängig vom anderen beschloss, dass er den anderen so schnell nicht aufgeben wollte. Remus nahm die Drohung dieses Bob Myers nicht ernst, da er ja gesehen hatte, wie seine Robyn auf diesen Kerl reagierte. Moment, wann war es denn SEINE Robyn geworden?

Doch Remus kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, da ein ohrenbetäubender Donner die Stille zerriß, Robyn sich zitternd auf ihn warf und sich an seinem Hemd festkrallte.

Remus konnte nicht anders und legte seinen Arm um das zitternde Häufchen Elend, während er ihr tröstende Worte zuflüsterte.

Bei diesen Worte schaute Robyn ihn aus ihren wunderschönen grauen Augen, die jetzt vor Angst ein bisschen geweitet waren, an und plötzlich konnte sich Remus nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken küsste er sie. Er fürchtete schon, dass sie ihn wegstoßen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie erwiderte den Kuss sogar.

Remus zog Robyn auf seinen Schoß und schon befanden sie sich in einer wilden Knutscherei.

Nach kurzem Zögern wagte es Robyn ihre Hände auf Remus Brust zu legen und began ihn zu streicheln. Remus Hände hatten derweil ihren Weg unter Robyns Top gefunden und es ein wenig nach oben geschoben. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, als es schließlich den Weg zum Boden fand. Derweil beschäftigte sich Robyn mit den Knöpfen von Remus Hemd und streichelte ihm über die nackte Haut, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte.

Robyn stieß einen kleinen Überraschungsschrei aus, als Remus sie auf dem Rücken aufs Sofa legte. Nun widmete er sich ganz ihren festen Brüsten, die er vorher aus dem BH befreit hatte. Robyn wurde ganz schwindlig. So hatte sie schon lange kein Mann mehr verwöhnt. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem wundeschönen Gefühl hin, das Remus Zunge und seine Hände auf ihrem Körper hinterließen. Genau so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. Also hatten sich die schlaflosen Nächte doch gelohnt.

Sie hatte kaum bemerkt, dass Remus ihr inzwischen die Hose ausgezogen hatte. Sie wurde sich dessen erst bewusst, als sie seine Finger durch ihr Höschen spürte, dass schon ganz feucht war. Sie beschloss sich zu revanchieren, in dem sie ihm ebenfalls die Hose auszog und seine pralle und harte Männlichkeit massierte. Sie grinste leicht, als er aufstöhnte.

Als Antwort darauf stahlen sich seine Finger in ihr Höschen und tauchten in ihre Falten ein, was Robyn zum Stöhnen brachte. Innerhalb weniger Momente waren beide vollkommen nackt und Remus hab Robyn hoch, um dorthin zu gehen „wo es bequem ist".

Durch eine Verbindungstür trug er Robyn in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf dem frei im Raum stehenden Futonbett ab. Er beugte sich über sie und setzte seine Liebkosungen fort. Doch plötzlich stoppte Robyn ihn. Remus wurde schon ganz anders, da er befürchtete, zu weit gegangen zu sein, doch Robyn befahl ihm sanft, sich auf den Rücken legen, was er brav tat. Keine Sekunde später fühlte er schon ihre Lippen um seinen harten Penis. Er stöhnte heftig auf, als sie abwechselnd leckte und saugte.

Er hielt es nicht länger aus. Er zog Robyn hoch und auf den Rücken. Nach einem kurzen und heftigen Kussaustausch begann er wieder ihre Venus zu streicheln und ihre Perle zu massieren. Einen kurzen, erlaubnissuchenden Blick später drang er in sie ein. Beide stöhnten dabei heftig. Nach einem kurzen Moment begannen beide, sich in dem uralten Rhythmus zu bewegen und sich gegenseitig zu spüren.

Als Remus kurz vor dem Orgasmus war und spürte, dass Robyn auch gleich soweit war sprach er ganz atemlos.

„Robyn ... sieh mich an. Ich möchte, dass du siehst, was du mit mir machst."

Diese geflüsterten Worte brachten sie ganz über die Klippe und sie bäumte sich unter ihrem Orgasmus auf. Das gab auch Remus den letzten Rest. Mit einem Aufschrei stieß er tief in seine Robyn und ergoss sich in sie.

Atemlos brach er neben ihr zusammen und begann sofort, sie wieder zu küssen und zu liebkosen, worauf Robyn nur zu gerne einging.

Nachdem beide wieder Herr ihrer Sinne waren und sich aneinander kuschelten stieß Robyn ihren Atem aus.

„Remus, das war wunderschön. So hab ich es mir mit dir vorgestellt."

Remus gab ihr einen Kuss und erwiderte.

„Das Kompliment kann ich dir zurückgeben, Sweetheart."

* * *

_Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin bei **Other Life **schwer im Verzug, aber heute morgen ist mir diese Idee in den Kopf gekommen und wollte nicht eher gehen, bevor sie nicht niedergeschrieben ist. Inzwischen ist es fast 2 Uhr nachts und ich bin dementsprechend müde, aber das Kapitel ist fertig. Diese FF wird mehrere Kapitel haben und findet ihr Ende, wenn Sirius bei Remus auftaucht und ihn für den Orden mobilisiert. Seit also gespannt._

_Ach so, so wie am Schluss wird es durch die ganze FF gehen. Nur mal so zur Warnung. Und ich glaube, ich brauch jetzt erst mal eine kalte Dusche g  
_


	2. Date, Zauberlehrling, Vollmond

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört leider immer noch nichts. Hier nicht einmal die wunderschöne Ballade _Der Zauberlehrling_. Der ist nämlich von GoetheEinzig Robyn ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

_Eine kleine Warnung habe ich heute. Ihr bekommt einen kleinen Lupin-Moment geliefert. Der Gute kanns einfach nicht lassen._

_

* * *

_

Ein Date, ein Zauberlehrling und ein Vollmond

Robyn wachte auf, als sie von der Sonne geblendet wurde. Schlaftrunken wie sie war, wunderte sie sich natürlich erst einmal, da sie noch nie von der Sonne geweckt wurde, weil ihr Schlafzimmerfenster nach Norden zeigte. Nach und nach kam die Erkenntnis in ihr hoch.

_Remus, das Gewitter, der Kuss._

Oh, Himmel. Sie hatte gerade einen typischen One-Night-Stand. Naja, das mit „Night" musste man sich noch mal überlegen.

Das Wetter hatte sich gebessert und jetzt schien die untergehende Sonne in Remus Schlafzimmer. Dieser lag neben ihr und sah sie an.

„Hallo, Sweetheart. Gut geschlafen?"

Dabei streichelte er ihr über ihre Taille bis hin zum Po, was Robyn wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies und sie schon wieder scharf machte.

„Mädchen, du hattest eindeutig in letzter Zeit zu wenig Sex," dachte sie sich, als sie sich auf ihren Ellebogen aufstütze, um Remus besser küssen zu können. Dieser ging nur zu gerne darauf ein und schon war ein heißer Kampf um die Vorherrschaft ihrer Zungen in ihren Mündern entbrannt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als sich Remus wieder in Robyn versenkte, was bei ihr einen Schrei der Verzückung zur Folge hatte. Remus liebkoste sie an allen erdenklichen Stellen und Robyn tat es ihm nur zu gern gleich.

Als sie endlich müde von einander abließen zeigte die Uhr in Remus Schlafzimmer weit nach Mitternacht an. Sie gaben sich noch einen innigen Kuss und schliefen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Robyn vom Geruch frisch gebratenen Specks auf. Sie rollte sich auf dem Bett, zog ihr Höschen und ein Hemd von Remus an und ging in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Remus."

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Na, gut geschlafen?" Remus lächelte sie an. Fast wäre Robyn wieder schwach geworden.

„Wunderbar. Danke." Jetzt lächelte sie ihn an, da er ihr Speck auf ihren Teller getan hatte.

Als sie ihr Frühstück aßen fragte sich Robyn, was Remus wohl in ihr sah. War sie für ihn ein One-Night-Stand oder wollte er mehr? Sie hoffte das zweite.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, stand sie auf und zog sich an. Als sie auf dem Weg zur Tür an der Küche vorbei kam, wo Remus das Geschirr spülte blieb sie kurz stehen.

„Also dann, ich denke wir sehen uns am 1. August."

Remus entging nicht, dass sie dabei leicht geknickt klang. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen, da er sie nicht erst am 1. August bei der Lehrerkonferenz sehen wollte.

„Miss ... ähm, Robyn. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir heute zu Abend essen?"

Robyn konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Er wollte ein Date. Aber nicht so ein Teenie-haftes mit Kino und Burgerbude, sondern ein Abendessen. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ähm, natürlich. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir heute zusammen Abend essen würden."

Remus Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Gut. Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagst, wo du wohnst, hole ich dich um Sieben ab."

Robyn sagte ihm, dass sie genau eine Straße weiter wohnte und beschrieb ihm in einigen Worten das Haus.

„Dann ist ja alles abgemacht," murmelte Remus an ihrem Hals, was Robyn wieder erschaudern lies. „Und zieh dir was hübsches an."

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr noch einen Kuss und ließ Robyn mit Bedauern los.

Robyn ging die Treppe hinunter und als sie auf der Straße war, ließ sie einen kleinen Freudenjauchzer los. Eine alte Dame, die gerade vorbei lief, schaute sie nur fassungslos an. Diese jungen Leute heutzutage.

Als sie in ihrer Wohnung war, konnte sie ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Remus hatte sie zum Essen eingeladen. Und die Nacht, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte war wunderschön gewesen.

Robyn räumte noch ihre Einkäufe von gestern ein – das Eis konnte sie jetzt vergessen – und genehmigte sich ein ausgiebiges Schaumbad.

Als sie aus der Wanne stieg, war es fast 3 Uhr. Ein Glück, dass Ferien waren. Während der Schulzeit wäre das undenkbar gewesen. Schließlich musste sie da ihren Unterricht vorbereiten und Klassenarbeiten korrigieren. Robyn wickelte sich in ein Badetuch und inspizierte ihren Schrankinhalt.

„Was hübsches. Na der hat Nerven. Wie hübsch? Restaurant-hübsch oder Das-ist-das-Date-deines-Lebens-hübsch?"

Robyn entschied sich schließlich für zweiteres. Das Kleid, dass sie sich ausgewählt hatte war von einem satten grün. Es war knöchellang und weitschwingend. Oben lief es zum Hals hin spitz zusammen, wo es von einem Band im Nacken gehalten wurde. Am Saum und an der „Halsspitze" hatte es goldene Applikationen. Dazu würde sie goldene Sandalen anziehen. Die Haare steckte sie leicht hoch, so dass ihr Hals frei lag und die Ohrringe gut zur Geltung kamen.

Robyn war um fünf vor Sieben fertig und wartete ungeduldig, dass Remus endlich kam. Sie lief in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab, kontrollierte zig Mal in Make-Up und sah ebenso oft auf die Uhr. Noch nie waren ihr fünf Minuten so lang vorgekommen. Was sie nicht wusste, Remus machte gerade das selbe durch. Er war schon um zehn vor Sieben vor ihrer Wohnung und hielt es fast nicht mehr aus. Mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit stürmte er zur Haustür, als dir Kirchturmuhr Sieben schlug.

Als Robyn Remus die Tür öffnete verschlug es ihr erst einmal den Atem. Remus sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend aus. Seine Anzug war zwar etwas altmodisch ( Ende 19. Jahrhundert schätzungsweise) aber es machte ihn sexy. Seine Anzugjacke, nein, wohl eher sein Gehrock, war aus schwarzem Samt, dazu trug ebenso schwarze samtene Hosen und ein passendes weißes Hemd. Darüber trug er einen schwarzen Mantel, der irgendwie auch altmodisch anmutete.

Robyn war schlichtweg begeistert. Ihr neuer Freund? Bekannter? Lover? sah großartig aus und irgendwie konnte sie es kaum erwarten, ihm die Sachen vom Leib zu reißen.

„Mylady, dürfte ich bitten? Unser Tisch wartet bereits auf uns." Remus bot ihr galant den Arm, Robyn schnappte sich ihren Mantel und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Wo gehen wir hin Remus?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen, Sweetheart." Remus grinste dabei sehr lausbubenhaft.

„Wow, das macht ihn ja glatt 10 Jahre jünger dieses Grinsen," dachte Robyn und lächelte ihrerseits.

„Oh, Himmel. Remus. Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Robyn sah ehrfürchtig auf den Eingang des Restaurants. Es war das teuerste in ganz Cambridge und man hörte nur gutes darüber.

Die beiden verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend im Restaurant und beschlossen, anschließend noch etwas zu Robyn zu gehen.

„Geh' doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, Remus. Ich hol' uns noch was zu trinken." Mit diesen Worten ging Robyn in die Küche und Remus ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch setzte. Auf dem Couchtisch lag ein Gedichtband von Goethe und diverse Notizzettel. Nach Remus Vermutung wahrscheinlich eine frühzeitige Stundenvorbereitung. Er nahm den Gedichtband und musste sich fast ein Lachen verkneifen. _Der Zauberlehrling_. Gleichzeitig lief es ihm aber heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Die Ballade hatte ihn an etwas erinnert, was er machen musste, wenn er länger mit Robyn zusammenbleiben wollte, was er natürlich vor hatte. Diese Frau würde er so schnell nicht mehr loslassen. Nur war sie eine Muggel. Wie würde sie darauf reagieren, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er ein Zauberer und noch dazu ein Werwolf war? Er wusste ja, dass er mit ihr zusammenbleiben wollte, aber was war mit ihr?

„Oh, Entschuldige bitte. Ich habe meine Notizen nicht weggeräumt." Robyn kam mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern ins Wohnzimmer.

„Nein, nein. Das macht gar nichts Sweetheart. Ich bin nur von der Ballade fasziniert."

„Tatsächlich? Ich finde den _Zauberlehrling_ auch toll. Stell dir mal vor, was man alles machen könnte, wenn man zaubern könnte."

Etwas blass um die Nase nahm Remus ein Weinglas entgegen und trank daraus einen großen Schluck. „Ja, das wäre wirklich toll."

Doch das Thema lies die beiden so schnell wieder los, wie es gekommen war. Doch eine Woche später holte Remus die Realität wieder ein.

Er verbrachte eine wunderschöne Woche mit Robyn ohne einen Gedanken an den nahenden Vollmond zu verschwenden.

Am Vorabend des Vollmondes fragte Robyn ihn, ob er morgen mit ihr auf den Geburtstag einer Freundin gehen würde. Remus, schon lange überlegt hatte, wie er ihr überhaupt beibringen sollte, dass er den Abend nicht mit ihr verbringen konnte, sah sie traurig an.

„Robyn, Schatz, ich muss dir etwas beichten..."

„Du bist in Wirklichkeit verheiratet und hast Kinder? Remus Lupin, ich habe besser von dir gedacht!" Remus zuckte zusammen. Dachte sie wirklich so von ihm?

„Nein. Ich bin nicht verheiratet. Aber ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit am Überlegen, wie ich es dir beibringe..."

Robyn sah ihn unsicher an. „Jetzt sag mir aber bitte nicht, dass du AIDS hast? Oh mein Gott, wir haben ohne Verhütung miteinander geschlafen." Sie lief auf und ab.

„Robyn, sieh mich an. Sieh mich bitte an. Erinnerst du dich an die Ballade vor einer Woche? Den _Zauberlehrling_? Nun ja, Zauberer gibt es wirklich."

Jetzt musste Robyn sich setzten. Sie war fassungslos. Zauberer gab es doch nicht, oder? Sie hatte zwar schon ein paar Bücher gelesen, in denen Zauberer vorkamen, aber dass sie wirklich einmal bei einem Zauberer auf ihrer Couch sitzen würde. Nein, das hatte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen auszumalen gewagt.

„W... was? Du bist ein Zauberer? Aber warum kannst du dann nicht morgen mit zu meiner Freundin? Das versteh ich nicht."

„Darling, das ist nicht so einfach, wie es den Anschein hat. Ich bin nicht nur ein Zauberer. Ich bin ... noch etwas ... anderes." Robyn wollte zum Sprechen ansetzten, doch Remus hielt sie davon ab.

„Lass mich dir das ohne Unterbrechung erzählen, das ist leichter. Also, als ich 5 Jahre alt war, verließ ich in einer Sommernacht noch einmal unsere Haus, weil ich ein Spielzeug vergessen hatte. Plötzlich sprang mich etwas aus dem nahen Wald an und biss mich. Als ich aufwachte, saß meine Mutter neben mir und weinte. Später erfuhr ich, dass das, was mich gebissen hatte, ein Werwolf war. Seither verwandle ich mich jeden Vollmond in einer reißende Bestie. Seit etwas einem Jahr nehme ich einen Trank. Den Wolfsbanntrank. Er macht, dass ich in den Vollmondnächten meinen Verstand bewahre. Ich bin also mehr oder weniger ungefährlich." Remus grinste verhalten. „Auch, wenn das den Tränkemeister, der mir den Trank braut nicht davon abgehalten hat, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich meine letzte Stelle an der Zaubererschule gekündigt habe." Die ganze Zeit wagte er nicht, Robyn in die Augen zu sehen. Als er das jetzt tat, sah er etwas, das ihn verwirrte. Er sah Angst, Verwirrung und ... Verständnis? Doch seine Vermutungen straften ihn Lügen, als Robyn aufstand, zur Tür ging und sich von dort noch einmal umdrehte.

„Remus, ich muss jetzt über einiges nachdenken. Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns morgen nicht sehen würden. Ich melde mich bei dir."

Mit diesen Worten schlug die Tür zu und Remus sackte auf dem Sofa zusammen. Hatte er es tatsächlich mal wieder geschafft? Der Wolf schien ihm tatsächlich nichts zu gönnen. Und er hatte seinen eigenen Beziehungsrekord um noch eine Woche geschlagen. Toll. Danke, Wolf.

Der Vollmond war für Remus trotz des Wolfsbanntranks eine Qual. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, konnte sich nicht entspannen, obwohl er sich ansonsten nach der Verwandlung genüsslich streckte und sich dann einrollte und die Nacht verschlief. Die ganze Wohnung roch nach _seiner _Robyn und dem, was man als menschliches Männchen mit seinem Weibchen machte.

Zu Remus' Glück hatte er einen starken Verschlusszauber auf seine Wohnungstür gelegt, denn sonst wäre Cambridge von einem liebeskranken Werwolf heimgesucht worden.

Remus blinzelte, als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte. Wieso lag er in seinem Bett? Und warum duftete es nach Kaffee? Er war verwirrt. Doch diese Verwirrung legte sich als er Robyn durch die Schlafzimmertür spitzen sah.

„Guten Morgen. Hab' ich mir doch gedacht, dass du wach bist. Wie geht's es dir? Willst du Kaffee? Tee? Oder was machst du immer, dass du wieder fit wirst?"

Remus brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande.

„Robyn. Wieso ...? Ich meine ... schön, dass du da bist. Wie lange bist du schon da? Dir hätte etwas passieren können."

Robyn reichte Remus eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich doch ziemlich ... ja ... geschockt war, als du mir erzählt hast, dass du ein Zauberer und noch dazu ein Werwolf bist. Ich wollte daheim etwas nachdenken und dann ist mir etwas eingefallen. Eine meiner Großcousinen ist auf eine Zauberschule gegangen und hat einmal als sie bei uns auf Besuch war, ein Buch vergessen. Das habe ich dann anscheinend bei meinem Umzug hierher mitgenommen. Es handelt über Werwölfe. Als Kind fand ich diese _Geschichten _wahnsinnig interessant. Seit vorgestern weiß ich, dass sie wahr sind. Und mir ist etwas aufgefallen, als ich das Buch aufgeschlagen hatte."

Sie gab ihm das Buch, das sie anscheinend auf dem Schlafzimmerboden deponiert hatte.

„Schlag auf."

Remus tat, wie ihm geheißen und als Folge dessen fiel ihm das Buch fast wieder aus den Händen, die jetzt plötzlich sehr stark zitterten.

„Das ... das gibt es nicht. Das ist meine Schrift." Er strich zärtlich über das Pergament. „_Für Lily, die klügste Hexe in ganz Hogwarts. Möge deine Neugier dir immer erhalten bleiben. Remus._ Lily Evans war deine Cousine?"

"Naja, Großcousine. Ich habe sie als kleines Mädchen vergöttert. Das letzte Mal hab ich sie gesehen, das war ich 13 oder 14. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie heiratet. Einen Jim oder John oder ..."

„James. James Potter." half Remus aus.

„Ja, genau. So hieß er. Ich habe mich den ganzen letzten Tag gefragt, was wohl aus ihr geworden ist."

„Lily und James sind ... tot."

„Was? Aber wie? Das gibt es doch nicht."

„Ich erzähle es dir ein anderes Mal, Darling," Remus legte ihr die Hand auf das Knie. „Und jetzt gib mir einen Kuss, ich habe dich gestern wahnsinnig vermisst und hab gedacht, dass der Wolf mir mal wieder eine Frau vergrault hätte."

Robyn lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen.

„Ich habe da eine gute Idee. Du stellt mir deinen Wolf einfach mal vor, und dann sehen wir weiter, ob ich mich von ihm vergraulen lassen."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Remus in seine Kissen zurück und sorgte dafür, dass er sich schnell wieder besser fühlte.

* * *

_So, das wars für heute, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Aber eine kleine Bitte habe ich noch. Ihr seht doch das kleine Knöpfchen da unten? Das will gestreichelt werden und findet es schade, dass das letzt Kapitel 130 Hits, aber nur 1 Review bekommen habt. Sagt mir doch auch bitte, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann höre ich mit der Geschichte auf._  



End file.
